<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>及影／僕の戦争 by noche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100964">及影／僕の戦争</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche'>noche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※嚮導及川×哨兵影山<br/>※星際戰背景，設定大概沒有很周全還請見諒<br/>※不定期片段更新。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01-03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>01</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>「把哨兵和嚮導們都叫回來吧，不用追擊了。」</p><p> </p><p>最高司令官下達撤退指令，這次作戰的主要目的在於守住要塞，因此不需要追擊──這讓他鬆了一大口氣。資歷豐富的司令官心裡非常明白，眼前的宇宙生物是多麼難纏的對手，能成功守住要塞簡直可以說是奇蹟。</p><p>一切都很完美，完好無缺的哨兵與嚮導陸續從前線回來，到此為止都符合他的算計，除了一個人以外。</p><p> </p><p>「影山，你在做什麼？趕快回來！」</p><p>「就算你是黑暗哨兵，也不是他們的對手！」</p><p>「別再挑釁他們了！」</p><p> </p><p>駕駛艙裡的影山對於通訊器傳來的聲音置若罔聞，陷入狂暴化的他緊盯著眼前長得像水母的宇宙生物，用光束砲給予致命的最後一擊──巨大的爆破聲與男人的尖叫聲同時響起。</p><p> </p><p>「司、令……影山的臨時嚮導……死了。」副官用著顫抖的聲音說。</p><p>他透過連接器窺得駕駛艙的景象，坐在影山一旁的嚮導已失去生命跡象，鮮血不斷從五官流出。不過更讓他感到害怕的，是影山不顧與嚮導切斷連結的痛楚，即使精神圖景逐漸崩潰仍固執地想要追殺敵人的可怕執著。</p><p> </p><p>「那個傢伙，到底要害死幾名嚮導才夠啊！用『網』把影山給我帶回來！」</p><p>「……是！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>02</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>與此同時，塔裡的管理人黑尾鐵朗正與嚮導及川徹進行第一千八百三十二次的媒介對談。</p><p> </p><p>「我說及川啊，你也差不多該找個哨兵定下來了吧？」</p><p>「我覺得現在這樣就很好，我喜歡和不同的哨兵合作。」</p><p>「……也就只有你能說出這種大言不慚的話。」黑尾抓了抓頭，苦口婆心地往下說：「就算你再怎麼討厭牛島，但你們的同步率有六成也是鐵錚錚的事實……」他瞥了一眼表情僵硬的及川，輕聲說：「戰況越來越激烈了，你以為高層還會繼續容忍你的任性嗎，『首席嚮導』。」</p><p>及川擰著眉沉默不語。</p><p> </p><p>就在黑尾正欲開口之際，一道急促的廣播聲忽然響起：「嚮導及川徹，請立即到醫護室支援。」</p><p> </p><p>失去意識的影山靜靜躺在冰冷的病床上，儘管蒼白的臉龐讓他看上去顯得柔弱，他的手腳也被帶上鐐銬，但圍繞在他身旁的人個個神情緊張地盯著他，手指不安分地往繫在腰間的光束槍徘徊，完全不是對待傷患應有的態度。</p><p>直到某個人出現以後，劍拔弩張的氣氛才得以舒緩。</p><p> </p><p>「大概的情況我都聽說了，影山飛雄在哪裡？」及川快步越過人群，不一會就來到影山面前，他望著那張既熟悉又陌生的臉孔，忍不住皺眉。</p><p> </p><p>他在許多星際頻道見過這個人。</p><p>影山飛雄，被譽為史上最年輕也最有潛力，不需要嚮導也能單獨作戰的黑暗哨兵；若能得到嚮導的協助，僅僅一人就具有一團軍隊的強大戰力。</p><p> </p><p>不過話雖如此，讓及川印象深刻的，是流傳於嚮導之間，有關影山飛雄的負面評價。</p><p>──在戰鬥中經常讓嚮導去死的黑暗哨兵。</p><p> </p><p>「看來這次的精神梳理會很有趣呢。」及川彎起嘴角，露出躍躍欲試的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>03</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>精神圖景，是一名哨兵或嚮導的精神世界，也是最為真實的情感體現。</p><p>及川剛連結到對方的精神圖景時，只看到漫天的熊熊火焰，佔據了整個空間──這意味著對方的精神處於極度不穩定的狀態；要是等級低的嚮導連結到這樣的精神圖景，自身意識大概老早就被燒成灰燼了。</p><p> </p><p>但是他的精神嚮導會躲在哪裡呢？</p><p>一般的精神嚮導根本無法承受這樣的高溫。</p><p>──那麼只剩下一種可能。</p><p> </p><p>「一起見見躲在火焰背後的神話吧，芬里爾。」</p><p> </p><p>隨著及川的召喚，一個模糊的黑影逐漸變得清晰，一隻巨大的黑狼站在灼熱的紅色大地上，牠張開血盆大口，露出銳利的獠牙，毫不猶豫地把眼前的烈焰捲進肚腹。</p><p>一段時間過後，猶如巨浪的火光褪去，及川能清楚看見對方奄奄一息的精神嚮導，正用著最後的力氣保護著昏迷不醒的主人。牠本應不斷燃燒的紅色翅膀如今變得黯淡，目光卻不服輸地瞪著眼前的黑色巨狼。黑狼沒有動作，只是用力地用鼻子嗅了嗅，像是要記住對方的味道。</p><p> </p><p>「你的主人受傷了，我必須把他帶回去。」</p><p>「否則你們都會死。」</p><p> </p><p>不死鳥像是聽懂及川的話，收起巨大翅膀，挪了挪身子，露出身後與實際年齡不符，目測大約只有十來歲的影山飛雄。他將身體蜷縮在一起，兩眼空洞，像是一具精緻的人偶喃喃自語。</p><p> </p><p>這個臭小鬼，到底在玩什麼花樣？</p><p> </p><p>「喂，醒醒，快點跟我回去。」及川蹲下身，拍了拍年幼的影山的肩膀。</p><p>「爺、爺……」影山緩緩抬頭，雙眼依舊沒有焦距，他斷斷續續地說：「那些壞人……把爺爺和姊姊都殺死了。」</p><p>及川一愣，旋即想起不久前宇宙生物摧毀的星球裡，也包含影山親人居住的星球。他心思一轉，瞬間明白影山為什麼會在任務結束後不受控制地追擊敵人。</p><p> </p><p>他和自己，是同一類人。</p><p>這麼想的及川不自覺地對眼前的少年產生一絲溫柔，卻也僅僅只有一瞬。</p><p> </p><p>「你要是在這裡睡著的話，就永遠也不能替親人報仇了。」</p><p>「因為你的自大莽撞，一名稀有的嚮導犧牲了。」</p><p>「可是你卻躲在這裡，沒用的膽小鬼。」</p><p> </p><p>及川滔滔不絕地數落著，方才油然而生的同情與憐憫蕩然無存。</p><p> </p><p>「……我、才不是膽小鬼。」年幼的影山吞吞吐吐地說著，眼神恢復了一點清明。</p><p>「那不然是什麼？只會哭的小鬼。」與粗魯的話語不同，及川動作輕柔地擦去影山臉頰滑落的淚水。</p><p>「我……」</p><p>「好了，一起回去吧。如果你還想復仇的話。」及川站起身，朝著他伸出手。</p><p>影山茫然地抬頭，怯怯地問：「你是誰，我可以相信你嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>及川聽了這番單純天真地問句只覺得想笑。</p><p>這傢伙，該不會身體型態變小了記憶也跟著倒退了吧？連首席嚮導都不認得？</p><p> </p><p>「臭小鬼，我只說一次，你給我記好了。我的名字叫做及川徹，是現任最強的嚮導。」及川說。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>註1、哨兵：戰鬥能力強大，五感比一般人都還要敏銳，多為軍隊裡不可或缺的戰士。<br/>註2、嚮導：具有強大的精神力，可安撫哨兵因戰鬥而引發的負面情緒，也可保護與強化哨兵戰力，是哨兵的後盾。<br/>註3、等級：依據戰鬥力、精神力的高低，哨兵和嚮導可分為Ｃ→Ｂ→Ａ→Ｓ四種等級。<br/>註4、黑暗哨兵：不須嚮導也能獨立在前線戰鬥的罕見哨兵，能力相當於一個Ａ級軍團。代表：影山飛雄。<br/>註5、首席嚮導：在Ｓ級中精神力最強的嚮導，最多可同時安撫三名狂暴化的Ａ級哨兵。代表：及川徹。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 04-05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>04</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>從精神圖景回到現實的及川滿頭大汗，他動了動嘴唇，輕聲說：「暫時沒有生命危險了，讓他安靜休息吧，大概還要再做幾次精神疏導。」</p><p>在旁等候多時的一群人忍不住將目光轉移到躺在病床上的影山──他依舊沉睡著，只是看上去似乎沒有那麼痛苦了。</p><p>「去和你們的司令說一聲吧。」及川見他們沒有動作，又補了一句。</p><p>所有人退出醫護室後，及川站起身，事情的發展遠比他想得還要棘手──這不是一般常見的戰後精神創傷，至少他是這麼認為的──讓一個比自己小兩歲的成年男子在精神圖景裡退化成十多歲的少年，連記憶都一併回溯了……</p><p> </p><p>「這個小鬼，比我想像中得還要麻煩啊。」</p><p> </p><p>及川再次回到會晤室時，室內除了黑尾以外，還多了一位影山的上司。</p><p> </p><p>「高橋司令，您好。」</p><p>「影山的情況怎麼樣了？」</p><p>「雖然沒有生命危險，不過暫時可能無法再上前線作戰了。」</p><p>「什麼意思？」</p><p> </p><p>說著話的高橋與保持緘默的黑尾不約而同地望著及川，及川聳肩，把他在影山的精神圖景中的所見所聞全說了出來。只見兩人的眉頭越皺越深，似是沉思，似是困惑。</p><p> </p><p>「不可能，影山是黑暗哨兵，他的精神力沒有那麼薄弱，而且也不是第一次遇到這種強度的敵人。更何況……因為精神衝擊而變成小孩子，這種事我從來沒有聽說過。」一臉蒼白的高橋喃喃自語著，要是影山無法回到戰場，對軍隊而言無疑是一大損失。</p><p>「不……這也是有可能的。」一旁的黑尾突然出聲，他和及川的目光在空中交會。像是為了要證實此時及川心中所假設的情況，</p><p> 他緩緩開口。</p><p> </p><p>「如果敵人攻擊的是影山過去的心理創傷，因而激起他的防衛機制的話，退化成小孩子也不是不可能。」</p><p>黑尾所說的答案與及川想的一模一樣。</p><p> </p><p>「司令，您知道影山的家人嗎？」及川問。</p><p>高橋思忖一會，老實答：「我記得他有個爺爺和姊姊，不過他們很久以前就過世了，影山也是在那個時候覺醒的，之後以極為罕見的黑暗哨兵的身分被軍隊招攬。」高橋若有所思地瞟向及川：「年紀大概是十三歲……和你在影山的精神圖景裡看到的差不多吧。」</p><p>及川面無表情地點頭，但還是哪裡不太對勁。</p><p>「就算痛失親人是影山過去的心理創傷好了，但是哨兵和嚮導投射在精神圖景裡的形象，只會是實際年齡的模樣。」黑尾替及川說出他未能釐清的困惑。</p><p>「心理創傷？怎麼可能。」高橋對黑尾所說的話不以為然：「當年高層想為影山的親人舉行葬禮，結果影山一口回絕，更在親人過世的那一天離開他們居住的星球，像是迫不及待地想要離開那個地方。」</p><p>「怎麼可能？」及川挑眉，那在精神圖景中嚎啕大哭的男孩又是誰。</p><p>「或許這就是黑暗哨兵的本性吧，自制，冷靜。誰知道呢。」高橋說。</p><p>及川不置可否，他不是哨兵，確實不了解黑暗哨兵的極端自控能力有多強大，不過有一點他可以非常確定──如今躲在自己精神嚮導身後的小菲尼克斯是多麼依賴身為嚮導的自己。</p><p> </p><p>沒有其他的線索了嗎？</p><p>如果不找出回溯的原因，或是放任繼續回溯的話，肉體便會迎來死亡。</p><p>及川眼神一黯。</p><p> </p><p>他和影山並沒有任何私交，失去一名優秀的哨兵固然可惜，但他根本無所謂。</p><p>他會這麼在意只是因為身為嚮導那微不足道的自尊──</p><p> </p><p>「會不會和前陣子的星球毀滅有關呢？」黑尾在一陣沉默中開口。</p><p>「星球毀滅？」</p><p>及川猛然抬眼，就見到黑尾身後的大螢幕顯示出不久前某行星被宇宙生物殲滅得體無完膚的畫面。不知道黑尾又輸入了什麼，影像的左側立刻浮出一段分析文字：這曾是影山和家人共同居住過的星球。</p><p>而攻擊星球的宇宙生物在經過比對後，和這次襲擊要塞的敵人似乎是同一集團。</p><p> </p><p>「這是……」</p><p>「怎麼可能……」</p><p> </p><p>謎底終於揭曉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>05</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>後來，及川連續為影山做了精神疏導整整一個月，影山才從漫長的睡眠中醒來。</p><p> </p><p>在他沉眠的日子裡，跟著主人一同縮水的菲尼克斯（不死鳥）不是緊跟在及川就是及川的精神嚮導的身邊──雖然這也在及川的預料之中，但是被黑尾調侃「沒想到我們家的首席除了要幫哨兵精神疏導，還要當精神體的保母啊。」累得不成人形的及川多多少少還是忿忿不平。</p><p>憑什麼我要幫你們這群高層做這種吃力不討好的善後工作啊！</p><p> </p><p>「你可終於醒了啊，睡美人。」及川在影山迷迷糊糊睜開眼的那一秒，洩恨般地捏了捏對方的鼻子。</p><p>「及川前輩，請你住手。」被捏住鼻子的影山不滿地發出咕噥，但明亮的眼眸卻像是笑著。</p><p> </p><p>與在精神圖景中不同，在熟識以後以實際的模樣和及川見面，這對影山來說還是第一次。</p><p>他可以清楚聞到對方身為嚮導的信息素──與自己帶有甜美木質香味的雪松不同，及川身上的苦橙葉味道摻雜著木香、橙花香、青草香以及柑橘的成熟氣味，莫名地能讓影山感到前所未有的放鬆。</p><p> </p><p>「哼，一點掙扎也沒有，真不可愛。」自討沒趣的及川鬆開手，把窩在自己腳邊的菲尼克斯拎起，塞入影山懷中：「管好你家的孩子，這段期間沒和你收保母費就不錯了。」</p><p>影山愣愣地摸著懷裡不斷抖動火焰翅膀的小傢伙，天真道：「及川前輩不收錢的話，那我請你吃飯？」</p><p>「你會做飯？」及川沒想到竟然有人敢在被譽為「料理之神」的自己面前說請他吃飯。</p><p>影山點頭：「雖然是速食的豬肉咖哩，但我對於自己的手藝還是很有自信的。」</p><p>及川一聽到「速食」兩個字不禁笑了出聲，不過他心情正好，沒對影山吐槽。</p><p>就在影山還想多說什麼之際，有人敲了醫護室的大門，是黑尾。</p><p> </p><p>「你醒啦，感覺怎麼樣？」</p><p>「身體沒什麼異常。」影山實話實說。</p><p>「是嗎，那就好。」黑尾的視線在兩人身上徘徊，在及川詢問以前說明來意：「高層要你們兩個做結合測試。」</p><p>「結合測試……？我不太明白您的意思。」影山一怔，懷裡的菲尼克斯也跟著停止拍動翅膀的動作。</p><p>及川抿著唇，他早就料到事情會往這方面發展。</p><p>黑尾富有耐心地向影山解釋：「影山，經過這次事件，高層認為有必要為你找一個和你高同步率的嚮導結合……你可能認為自己是黑暗哨兵，不需要結合也能和嚮導合作，不過──你還記得嗎，和你搭檔過的嚮導下場。」</p><p>影山張著嘴，抗拒結合測試的回答哽在喉嚨。</p><p>「三名Ａ級嚮導在你狂暴化以後陷入昏迷，六位Ｂ級嚮導在戰鬥過程中直接死亡。」黑尾盯著影山蒼白的臉，毫不避諱地往下說：「說實話，這次高層派Ｓ級的及川替你做精神疏導的時候，我也很擔心。」</p><p>及川悄悄握緊手心，這點他本人也不是沒有想過，只是當時他的亢奮勝過於恐懼。</p><p>「你們都是優秀的人才，如果可以，我比任何人都還要希望你們能成為彼此的夥伴，這樣也不會再有無辜的嚮導因為你而遭遇不幸。」做為塔的最高管理人，黑尾不得不有這樣的考量。</p><p>「我知道了，我願意接受這次的測試。」良久，影山終於答應。</p><p>「那好，明天上午九點到實驗室找我。」黑尾點頭，他朝著及川抬了抬下巴，示意及川跟他一起離開。</p><p> </p><p>室內只剩下失神的影山和無精打采的菲尼克斯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「別對這次的結合測試有太大的期待。」走在黑尾身後的及川說。</p><p>「怎麼說？就因為他是黑暗哨兵就不該有高同步率的嚮導？」黑尾停下腳步，轉過頭，饒有興致地問。</p><p>及川對他翻了個白眼：「你忘了嗎，拜你所賜，去年我也和飛雄做過結合測試，結果同步率只有一成。」</p><p>「那也只是『去年』的結果。」這麼說的黑尾臉上掛著一抹意義不明的微笑：「我覺得他的精神嚮導很喜歡你，這表示他對你有一定的好感。」</p><p>「那只是精神疏導的影響。」及川撇嘴。</p><p>黑尾聳肩：「隨便你怎麼說，總之這是我和高層討論出來的結果，就算你不想也得給我測。而且你最好給我點危機意識──聽說牛島和嚮導綁定結合的日子已經定下來了，要是你和影山的結合率比六成還要低，或是這一個月的時間沒有其他的嚮導高於你的六成……」</p><p>「該死！」及川低咒一聲，隨後仰天長嘯：「我的嚮導結合平等權呢！」</p><p>「早在你第一百次拒絕和牛島結合的時候就已經用完了。」黑尾收起嘻皮笑臉的態度，語氣嚴肅地說：「你沒忘記吧，只有和Ｓ級哨兵合作，你才有機會到前線找到『那傢伙』並向他報仇。」</p><p>「……這我當然知道。」一提到「那傢伙」，及川的眼神忽然變得陰沉。</p><p>黑尾不怎麼喜歡他露出這樣的表情，但他也別無選擇。</p><p>「如果你不想和牛島綁定關係，我認為影山是你唯一的選擇。」黑尾邁開步伐，頭也不回地說。</p><p> </p><p>站在原地的及川目送著黑尾的背影消失在走廊盡頭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而事實上，及川的確是多慮了。</p><p>結合測試一結束的當下，結果就出來了。</p><p>黑尾笑吟吟地走到他和影山面前，以輕快的語調對兩人說。</p><p> </p><p>「恭喜兩位，結合測試的匹配率有八成，是現任哨兵與嚮導結合率最高的一對。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>註1、精神 ＋ 肉體結合＝終生綁定<br/>註2、終生綁定後，失去伴侶的哨兵或嚮導，最終會因無法忍受結合破裂而痛苦死亡。<br/>註3、結合匹配率（先天） ＋ 結合同步率（後天）＝ 最終結合率（0%～200%）<br/>註4、結合匹配率：此為與生俱來的數值，上限為100%；數值越高，則結合後引導出來的力量就越大。<br/>註5、結合同步率：可藉由提升彼此的親密度增加數值，上限為100%。<br/>註6、由於結合匹配率無法變動且會影響最終結合率（最大能力值的上限），因此優秀的哨兵嚮導不會輕易進行終生綁定。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 06-07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>06</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──及川前輩，你要和我結合綁定嗎？</p><p> </p><p>黑尾一發表完結果，身旁的影山直接而坦白地徵詢他的意見。</p><p>那雙眼眸既乾淨又純粹，彷彿他們兩人結合是再自然不過的發展，畢竟無論是哨兵還是嚮導都渴求著力量的極限，而高度的結合率則是通往力量最大化的捷徑。</p><p> </p><p>「……你是認真的嗎？」及川想了半天才擠出這句話。</p><p>影山歪頭，不明白他這句話的用意。他說：「結合測試的匹配率有八成，這意味著我們能讓彼此激發出最大的能力，也能保持精神穩定──」</p><p>「不，這個我當然知道。」眉頭越皺越深的及川打斷他，視線停在影山身上好一會，吞吞吐吐道：「撇開結合率，你就沒想過……自己的結合對象至少是要自己喜歡的人？」</p><p>聽完這句話後，影山的表情顯得更加茫然：「可是我喜歡及川前輩啊？」</p><p>及川先是一愣，而後發出驚呼：「哈啊？！你、你……你是笨蛋嗎！別告訴我你是因為我幫你做了精神疏導才喜歡我的，如果是這樣，隨便一個嚮導都做得到。」</p><p>「是這樣嗎？」影山直勾勾地望著及川，目光裡閃爍著淡淡的怒意。</p><p>「喂，你們兩個，都給我冷靜一下。」黑尾出聲喝止。</p><p> </p><p>兩人立刻安靜下來。</p><p> </p><p>「測試結果只是代表一種可能性，沒說你們一定要結合綁定。」黑尾來回看著相互賭氣的兩人，輕嘆一口氣：「雖然會徵詢你們的意見，不過最終結合與否還是得看高層的意思，尤其是及川──」黑尾別有深意地瞟了他一眼，兩人四目交接：「就不用我提醒了吧？」</p><p>及川扭過頭，沒應聲。</p><p>「好啦，那麼你們可以回去了。該做的訓練的還是要訓練，知道嗎？」</p><p>「知道了。」影山點頭，轉身離開時忍不住多看了及川一眼才把大門關上。</p><p>及川依舊站在原地，一動也不動。</p><p> </p><p>「你剛剛說的話，有點過分了。」黑尾一邊翻閱著報告，一邊對朝著及川說：「你自己不想和哨兵結合綁定，就別把氣出在別人身上。」</p><p>「……當初就不該是我去。」及川近乎懊惱地說。</p><p>「但是你別無選擇，不管是替影山做精神疏導，還是和哨兵結合綁定。」黑尾將手上其中一張報告書遞給他，以平淡的口吻說：「我已經盡力幫你爭取了，你唯一可以選擇的，只有這個。」</p><p>及川一手接過，隨即垮下臉：「這算什麼，選妃嗎？我才不要。」</p><p>「至少你是國王，還能選妃呢。」黑尾打趣道。</p><p>及川握緊手上的結合伴侶登記表，語重心長地說：「再讓我想想。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川一腳踏出實驗室，就發現影山站在門口。</p><p> </p><p>「你、怎麼還在這裡？」他一開口，就想起方才自己對影山說的那些話，說起話來也變得生硬。</p><p>「我只是想和及川前輩澄清一件事。」影山站得挺直，聲音帶著嚴肅。</p><p>不待及川詢問，他便逕自開口：「不是隨便一個嚮導都能為我做精神疏導，至少在我的認知裡，沒有人會願意冒著死亡的風險進到一個黑暗哨兵的精神圖景。如果及川前輩害怕的話，不結合也沒有關係。」</p><p>「……我的話說完了，及川前輩再見。」影山不失禮貌地向他鞠躬才離開。</p><p>影山一字一句清晰無比地說著，每一個字都像尖銳的針刺在及川的心臟上。</p><p> </p><p>一分鐘後，及川再度回到實驗室。</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼又回來了？」黑尾問。</p><p>「……我回來交登記表的。」及川咬牙切齒地說。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>07</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哨兵與嚮導之間的結合，可分為精神結合與肉體結合。前者大多通用於同伴，後者則適用於伴侶──藉由肉體與精神結合以達到終身制的綁定，在雙方成為彼此生命中唯一的伴侶後，就能真正發揮出哨兵與嚮導的自身能力。</p><p>不過，即使結合綁定能為彼此大來極大的好處，實際上願意綁定的人卻不多──畢竟優秀的哨兵嚮導往往在每年度的匹配度測試中期盼著遇見更適合的人選，他們不願貿然賭上自己的人生。</p><p>因此，及川和影山結合綁定的消息很快就傳遍整個銀河系。</p><p> </p><p>遲遲不願與哨兵結合綁定的首席嚮導和總是孤傲地單獨作戰的黑暗哨兵？這兩個人是怎麼湊在一起的？又怎麼突然就宣布要結合綁定？</p><p>沒有一個哨兵或是嚮導不感到驚訝。</p><p>身為當事人的及川也是。</p><p> </p><p>「我一定是腦子壞了才會同意結婚……」及川從戶政事務所走出後，就一直低著頭喃喃自語。</p><p>站在他身旁的影山沒說話，僅是瞟了一眼對方手裡的結婚書約──那簡單幾行的黑字說明了從今以後他和及川的關係與一般人不同，不僅是生死與共的同伴，更是他這輩子的守護對象。影山恍惚間想起祖父和姊姊得知消息後的欣慰臉龐，一股難以言明的情感浮上心頭。他從及川手上輕輕抽走那張承載著沉重誓約的薄紙，無視對方一臉愕然，逕自將文件收到自己懷裡。 他淡淡道：「你不走嗎？黑尾先生還在總部等我們。」</p><p>及川抬頭，一副欲言又止的表情。</p><p>「當初是及川前輩自己送出登記表的。」影山說完，便大步地往前走。</p><p>「……這我當然知道！」及川咬牙回答。</p><p>我不就是一時腦熱被你的激將法給騙了嗎，緊跟在影山後頭的他忿忿地想。</p><p>影山從他身上信息素察覺到一股微乎其微的辛辣，想了一會，倏地停下腳步說：「我不會讓你後悔的。」</p><p>「什麼……？好、痛！你幹嘛突然停下來──」及川被他撞得猝不及防。</p><p> </p><p>「和我結為伴侶這件事。」</p><p> </p><p>明明影山的身高比自己矮上一截，但及川卻覺得此時此刻站在他面前的影山卻高大得像堅不可摧的高牆。他的聲音鏗鏘有力，卻又溫柔得像冬夜裡的月光。</p><p>及川有那麼好一瞬間幾乎無法直視他。</p><p> </p><p>彷彿他們的婚約不是粗俗的利益交換，而是相愛之人至死不悔的諾言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 08-09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>08</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「及川君，你來了啊。」</p><p>「聽飛雄那孩子說，你們今天登記結婚了？」</p><p>「真的嗎！既然都辦理登記了，那什麼時候要舉行婚禮啊？」</p><p>「姊姊，我們還沒有舉行婚禮的計畫……」</p><p>「先說好，我只有這一個寶貝孫子，婚禮可不能馬虎帶過！」</p><p>「你們結合了嗎？結合熱的時候要注意……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川聽著影山一家人你一句我一句，臉上掛著的笑容逐漸變得僵硬。</p><p>他心想，也許他這輩子做過最瘋狂的決定，不是和影山飛雄結婚，而是同意對方在精神圖景裡建造了一個「家」。</p><p> </p><p>在那一片被燒毀得什麼也不剩的精神圖景裡，及川看到的，就只有少年形象的影山，和一隻奄奄一息的菲尼克斯──那是他們第一次正式相會。而後沒多久，及川開始替影山做精神疏導，兩個人，加上一隻鳥還有一匹狼，把燒成灰燼的精神圖景重新建構。從寸草不生的焦土，翻整成綠意盎然的草地；撥開厚重的灰色雲層，露出到能讓菲尼克斯恣意飛翔的蔚藍天空；為乾涸的川流重新注入流動的情感，沿著山巒淌下，直到那幢象徵回憶的紅色磚屋前。</p><p>屋子除了影山，還有兩名及川陌生的人住在裡頭。</p><p>那是超越時間與空間，因強大意念而寄宿在影山的精神圖景中的思念體，也就是影山的祖父與姊姊──或者正確來說，是那兩人殘缺的精神嚮導與影山的回憶所組成的靈魂，至少在影山的精神圖景中，影山一與和影山美羽是真實存在的。</p><p>而這一切似乎都要歸功於及川，是他在重建精神圖景的過程中找到兩人損毀的精神嚮導，進而使現實中昏迷不醒的影山甦醒的關鍵鑰匙。</p><p> </p><p>雖然事後的及川對於影山蓋房子的徵詢不置可否（畢竟那是不是他的精神圖景），不過像現在這樣擅自把他納入「家人」的版圖，他卻覺得有些後悔了。</p><p>明明只是對方的精神圖景，卻因為思念體的存在而具有真（現）實感。</p><p> </p><p>搞得我好像真的要嫁過來一樣！</p><p>第一次進到「家」的及川挫敗地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山的聲音適時地打斷一與和美羽的甜蜜煩惱，也把分神的及川拉了回來。「我們今天收到任務，這幾天會開始密集訓練，暫時有段時間不能和你們見面了。」</p><p>「蜜月旅行是出任務啊……好吧，這也滿符合你的個性。」美羽微微上揚的嘴角彎了下去，她認真說：「我和爺爺會在這裡為你們加油的。」</p><p>「誰不知道我們家飛雄在這個銀河系是數一數二的厲害哨兵？任務肯定會順利的。」一與拍了拍孫子的肩膀說。</p><p>及川淡淡瞥了一眼看上去似乎很高興的哨兵，心想不知道上個月從鬼門關走回來的厲害哨兵又是哪位。不過他想歸想，到底還是沒把話說出來。</p><p>然而他卻在影山即將撤出精神圖景的前一秒輕聲開口。</p><p> </p><p>「那我們走了，下次見……一與爺爺，還有美羽姊。」</p><p> </p><p>聞聲的影山驀然回首，睜大眼睛瞪著及川消失的位置，久久無法言語。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>09</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>返回現實的及川斜躺在沙發上閉目養神，臉上有著明顯的倦意。</p><p>先是登記結婚，再來是分派任務和雙人機甲的操作練習，好不容易回到家，卻還被拉到伴侶的精神圖景……就算是身為嚮導第一首席的他也顯得有些吃不消。</p><p>及川還來不及嘆氣，就感覺到右側沙發有人坐了下來。</p><p>也只能是影山。</p><p> </p><p>早在昨天，他們各自搬出了原本的宿舍房間，住進軍方為他們準備套房。雖然少了三名室友的聒噪，但像這樣單獨和另一個人長時間相處在同一空間難免有些不自在，更何況是以伴侶的身分待在一起。</p><p>及川想，是不是該先來個約法三章比較好？</p><p> </p><p>孰料他一睜開眼，就對上影山那雙閃亮亮的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>「你、你幹嘛？」嚇了一跳的及川說。</p><p>影山目光灼灼，上半身微微向前傾：「我們現在是伴侶了。」</p><p>「所、以呢？」及川的喉結滾動一下，電光石火間想起許多哨兵嚮導結合的傳聞──肉體結合時往往是體能強的哨兵占上風。</p><p>「所以我想──」</p><p>「你想都別想！」面紅耳赤的及川大喊，一隻手抵在影山胸膛。</p><p>影山皺眉：「我、我話都還沒說完呢。」</p><p>「不用你說完我也知道你的意思。」及川往另一側沙發挪了挪位置，陰陽怪氣地瞪著眼前銀河系數一數二的哨兵，語氣堅決：「我不做下面那個。」</p><p>「什麼下面那個？」影山歪頭，他的眉頭皺得更深了。</p><p>「難道你不是在問……」意識到自己會錯意的及川連忙住口，作賊心虛似地把話吞了回去。</p><p>「咳咳，不然你本來想說什麼。」</p><p>「我是想……」影山見他正襟危坐，態度也跟著變得嚴謹起來：「我想看及川前輩的精神圖景。」</p><p>「我的……精神圖景？」及川一愣。</p><p>「是的。及川前輩看過很多次我的精神圖景了吧，可是……我還沒有看過你的。」影山一邊說著，一邊觀察及川的表情變化。</p><p>「哦，原來是這個啊。」及川如釋重負般吁了口氣。</p><p>「可以嗎？」耳邊傳來的詢問聲明顯透著期待與亢奮。</p><p>及川垂下眼，似是思考。</p><p> </p><p>他不僅看過好幾回影山的精神圖景，甚至還幫對方重建精神圖景，卻一次也沒讓影山看過自己的，對方會這麼問一點也不意外，更何況他們現在是結合綁定的伴侶──就算再怎麼不願意，分享彼此的精神圖景也是遲早的事。</p><p> </p><p>「可以是可以，不過我的精神圖景沒什麼好看的。」及川不以為意地說。</p><p>影山捕捉到他目光一閃而過的淒涼，不禁怔在原地。</p><p>下一秒，及川已經將他拉入自己的精神圖景。</p><p> </p><p>影山站在平靜無波的海平線上。</p><p>穿過厚重雲層的朦朧月光是他的嚮導內心世界唯一的光。</p><p>在月光的照射下，影山隱約望見三具機甲矗立在黑色的海面上。</p><p> </p><p>影山目不轉睛地看著眼前的一切，內心有說不出的感動與高興。</p><p>畢竟這是及川第一次和他分享精神圖景。</p><p>哪怕此刻的場景是如此荒涼，透著冰冷，只要是及川的，他都欣然接受，他全部都喜歡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「那三具機甲是……」掩不住好奇的影山向身後的及川問。</p><p>及川沒有回答。</p><p> </p><p>遲遲等不到答案的影山轉過頭，一時說不出話來──他從未見過那雙總是光亮的眼眸也有黯淡空洞的時候。</p><p>過了許久，及川平淡的聲音融入寂寥的夜空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「是墓碑。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山第一次踏入伴侶的精神圖景的喜悅，在及川回答的那一刻全部消失得無影無蹤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>思念體：當角色死亡後，因某人強大的思念／意念而幻化出來的人格，僅存在於某人的精神圖景。幻化出來的人格依據思念的強度，或死亡時殘留的精神體多寡而保有不同程度的自我。（思念體無法被操控）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>兩人在離開精神圖景後再也沒有交談。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>影山有很多想問的話卻沒能說出口。</p>
<p>沒能說出口的原因有二：一是他不知道該如何開口，二是他有著一種「問出口就會失去對方」的直覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他望著及川掛上一如往常的表情，嘴唇翕動，最終將嘴裡一句句的關心嚥了回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想，要是及川不主動說，他就不主動問。他們是伴侶──而他有很多的時間和耐心，一點一點地去瞭解及川──正如及川當初不眠不休陪著自己重建精神圖景那般。影山在心中暗自做好決定，他離開客廳以前，將尼菲克斯從精神圖景中放了出來，帶著火焰的鳥圓滾滾的眼眸在陌生的空間轉了轉，隨即抖動翅膀，朝著趴在沙發旁的精神嚮導低飛而去。</p>
<p>有些情感，未必非得透過言語才能傳遞給對方知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不一會，洗好澡的影山走出浴室，在經過依舊亮著燈的客廳時停住腳步。</p>
<p>從他所在的位置，可以清楚瞧見及川佝僂的背影，以及窩在角落的菲尼克斯張開火紅色的豐滿羽翼，輕柔地安撫著蜷縮成一團的巨大黑狼。</p>
<p>影山彎起唇角，凝視了一會才慢步走回臥室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一打開燈光，他才想起這間套房是軍方以「他們是伴侶」為前提所安排的，因此臥室會有一張足以容納兩名成年男子的柔軟床鋪倒也合乎情理，只是誰也沒想到他們的新婚之夜竟是如此尷尬的氣氛。影山無奈嘆了口氣，躊躇片刻後才躺了上去。他實在太累了──尤其是在進到及川的精神圖景以後，他的身體幾乎是在沾到床的那刻起釋放出整日積累的疲倦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果等等及川前輩不想和我睡在一起，我再去客廳的沙發睡好了。</p>
<p>影山半是期盼半是惴懼地闔上眼睛，掖好被子，等待黑暗完全降臨的那一刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也不曉得過了多久，半夢半醒的影山察覺到房間變得一片漆黑，身後的床鋪輕微地陷了下去，一股和自己身上同樣味道的沐浴乳香味沁入鼻尖，影山渾身一顫，身體僵硬得無法動彈。</p>
<p>黑暗之中，及川低沉的聲音傳了過來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「抱歉，吵醒你了？」</p>
<p>「……沒有，我還沒睡著。」</p>
<p>「那早點睡吧，別忘了明天早上有小組訓練。」</p>
<p>「我、知道……」。</p>
<p>「那早點睡吧，晚安。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>及川說完，便沒了聲音。</p>
<p>寂靜的夜裡只有一人平穩的呼吸和另一人逐漸加速的心跳。</p>
<p>過了半晌，後知後覺地體認到「與伴侶同床共枕」現實的影山紅著臉小聲回應。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……晚安。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>及川難得做了一個美夢。</p>
<p>具體是什麼內容，他已經記不得了，只是隱約記得夢裡的自己被一股溫暖縈繞，捨不得離開。意識回歸到現實的及川不情不願地睜開眼，卻發現似乎有什麼不對勁──他先是茫然地望著眼前微微起伏的溫熱胸膛，接著視線緩緩往上挪動，在見到影山那張放大的睡顏以後才徹底地醒過來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他這是……在影山的懷裡睡著了？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>出乎意料的發展讓及川震驚得說不出話來，好看的臉全糾結在一起。他不敢再往下深入想像，在倒抽一口氣後悄悄地把攢著枕邊人寬鬆睡衣的雙手還有彼此相互纏繞的雙腿撤回，做賊心虛般地從對方的擁抱退了出來。尚在睡夢中的影山呻吟一聲，及川見他似乎有醒來的跡象，嚇得連爬帶滾地逃進浴室，為此還發出不小的聲響，被他這麼一攪和，影山當場睜開眼睛，睡眼惺忪地望著浴室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……及川前輩？」</p>
<p>「奇怪，為什麼我的手這麼麻？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>